


King of the Tower

by MischiefB



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefB/pseuds/MischiefB
Summary: With Hypno attempting to enslave all of New York City to do his will, the Turtles will fight him for possession of a radio tower.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know!  
> Comment and Kudos!

** INT. LAIR. DAY. **

Leonardo is on top of the skate boarding ramp in the lair, Mikey is trying to knock him off with his skate board, wielding it like a bat. Leo ducks and wipes Mikey’s feet from under him. Dropping him to the ground.

Shot pulls out to the floor of the skate ramp with the duo still fighting in the background, Donnie is in the foreground. Donnie is sitting on the floor, fingers smashing against his laptop, clearly growing frustrated.

Raph enters with a slice of pizza in hand.

 **RAPHAEL  
**What’s the matter, Donnie?

Shoves the whole piece of pizza into his mouth

 **RAPHAEL (CON’T)**  
Your genius mind can’t turn on the computer?

He says, voice muffled by the food. A yell is heard in the distance as Mikey lands face first into the ground next to Donnie

 **MICHELANGELO** _  
_ MFFMF MEERMEOO AWOWO

Voice muffled by the ground.

Raph pulls Mikey up by his bandanna. Several of his teeth are knocked out. Eyes crossed. 

**MICHELANGELO (CON’T)**  
I said, ‘He’s been at it forever’

Leo calls out from his perch on top of the ramp. Voice dramatic and sarcastic. Hand resting against his temple.

 **LEONARDO  
**Maybe we’re finally losing him to the madness.  
We’ll see you on the other side, _hermano_.

Shot returns to the three brothers on the ground. Donnie’s eye is twitching rapidly, teeth clenched. Mikey and Raph take a step back.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Hey, um, Donnie, calm down pal, maybe you shouldn’t be checking your emails so often.

Donnie’s breath grows heavier and he throws the computer against the skating ramp with a yell, which flies up and a crash is heard in the distance. The shot follows the laptop and comes to rest on Leo, who is lying down on his skate board, rolls his eyes.

 **LEONARDO**  
Have you considered anger management?

Shot on Donnie in the foreground, looking up and snapping at Leo who is in the background.

 **DONATELLO  
**No! I do not need anger management!  
What I need is to hear Billy Carson’s new album that was SUPPOSED to drop to New York City exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds ago, but I can’t find it ANYWHERE online!

He exclaims, panting heavily, face contorted.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Wait, so you were going crazy because you couldn’t listen to some music?

Raph says confused, standing behind Donnie. Donnie slowly turns around menacingly, hands lowering from his face, grimace on his lips. Mikey screams and hides behind Raph. Donnie all but yells at his two brothers, who look scared.

 **DONATELLO  
** ‘Just because I couldn’t listen to some music’, some music, SOME MUSIC?  
Billy Carson is our generation’s greatest musician!  
His work is glorious and renders one’s soul an emotional mess and when the inner war is over and the final cord strung, you thank Billy Carson for the pain.

Donnie concludes whispering, fist closed. Leo appears and slings his arm around Donnie’s shoulders.

 **LEONARDO**  
Ya ya, bluh bluh, why not just listen to him on the radio?

Donnie’s face shatters like glass, dumbfound look on his face.

 **DONATELLO  
**The radio? How could I forget such a primitive piece of technology! Leon, I would call you a genius but since I am the resident genius, I deem you 25% mentally coherent!

While looking at his nails.

 **LEONARDO**  
I think 100% is more appropriate.

 **DONATELLO  
**Ha ha, don’t push it.

He says, deadpan.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
But where can I find technology as old as the dinosaurs?

Mikey pops up in front of Leo, exclaiming.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
You’ll need to find someone as old as the dinosaurs!

In unison.

 **ALL  
**Dad.

** INT. TELEVISION ROOM. DAY. **

Scene shifts to the TV room with Splinter sitting in his armchair. Donnie enters and stands to the left of Splinter who is snoring. Donnie pokes Splinter’s shoulder to get his attention. Calling out in a small voice.

 **DONATELLO  
**Hey, Dad?

No answer. Louder.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
Oh, Papa! Heed the voice of your favourite son.

The inner voice of Donatello can be heard, counting the seconds without Billy Carson.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
WAKE UP ALREADY!

Splinter wakes with a start and jumps out of the chair and grabs hold of the ceiling with his claws, panting heavily. Eyes wide open.

 **SPLINTER** _  
_ I have already told you, all sales are final!

Looking down he sees Donnie and plops back into his chair with a squeak.

 **SPLINTER** **(CON’T)  
**Oh, Purple, it is just you.

Donnie sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 **DONATELLO  
**Dad, I need to know if you have a radio that I can barrow.

Splinter begins to laugh hysterically, legs kicking out and tail swinging back and forth.

 **SPLINTER  
**How old do you think I am? As old as a dinosaur?

Deadpan, Donnie answers.

 **DONATELLO  
**Yes.

Splinter looks offended.

 **SPLINTER**  
Harsh.  
Well, uh, I think there should be one lying around… from the previous owners.

He gets up from his chair and searches through his junk pile in the corner of the room. Miscellaneous items. Donnie remains by the chair, skeptically looking at his father, arms crossed.

 **DONATELLO  
**What previous owners? We live in the sewers.

Splinter responds without looking.

 **SPLINTER  
**Oh, you would be surprised. NYC real estate is CRAZY, Purple. It was either this or a studio in Queens.

Donnie rolls his eyes. Splinter continues to rustle for a moment, butt in the air swaying back in forth as he mumbles to himself.

 **SPLINTER** **(CON’T)  
**Uhh, oh I still have those workout DVDs! Almost… there… AH HA!

Splinter turns around holding a dusty and rusty radio. Angelic voices can be heard, Donnie is wide eyed.

Grabbing the radio and running out the door. His voice can be heard back in the TV room.

 **DONATELLO  
**Billy Carson, my ears are ready for you!

Splinter remains in front of his junk pile, chuckling softly.

 **SPINTER  
**So long, funny one.

** INT. DONATELLO’S LAB. DAY. **

Scene changes to Donatello’s lab, where the room is dark sans for the radio on the work bench with a spot light on it. Donnie is examining it from all angles, goggles down, biting on his tongue.

 **DONATELLO  
**So… if my calculations are correct and my fingers are nimble, this button should turn on the radio…

He presses a button and the radio beeps on. A single bead of sweat is rolling down the side of his face.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
… and this dial should be turned to 123 Tunes… Billy Carson’s voice should be entering my ear holes!

Donnie yells, fist in the air, triumphant, but freezes as no sound is coming out of the radio sans static.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
What? But that doesn’t make sense… maybe I need to turn up the volume?

Donnie turns up the volume and immediately his eyes are glassed over becoming teal, hypnotized. The voice of Hypno can be heard over the radio.

 **HYPNO**  
Surrender to me,  
Forever you’ll be,  
My greatest assistants,  
Not failed experiments,  
To only serve Hypno,  
It’s not a bad trip, no?

Close up on Donatello’s face. Mouth slightly ajar, eyes teal. 

**DONATELLO  
**Only… serve… Hypno.

** INT. LAIR. DAY. **

Scene changes back to the skate boarding ramp as both Raph and Mikey are teaming up to kick Leo off the top of the ramp. Leo is too fast and Raph and Mikey continue to crash into one another.

 **LEONARDO  
**Face it bros,

Leo says as he catches Mikey by the legs and swings him towards Raph. Hitting Raph square in the chest.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)  
** I’m the King of the Ramp!

Raph and Mikey hug one another and scream as they fall off the ramp and land with a crash onto the floor. Shot remains on Leo, who is still on top of the ramp, laughing, peeping one eye open, noticing Donnie as he enters the room _._ Donnie enters not looking at any of his Brothers as he zombie walk towards the exit.

Shot goes to Raph and Mikey, as they are a tangled mess on the floor. Mikey pops his head out from under Raph’s arm.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
Hey Donnie! Did you finally listen to Baily Clarkman?

Donnie ignores Mikey and continues to walk towards the exit. Saying in a quiet voice.

 **DONATELLO  
**Only… serve

Leo lands down on the ledge in front of Donnie, holding onto his skateboard all-the-while. The trio giving their brother a funny look.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Wait so you get mad at me for talking smack about Billy Carson, but Mikey gets away with it, how’s that fair?

Donnie continues to walk towards his room, Leo steps in front of him. Halting his brother.

 **LEONARDO**  
Ooo, can I make fun of Bessie Cowman, too?

He teasingly asks, leaning on Donnie’s shoulder as he does so. Clearly pleased with himself.

 **DONATELL  
**Only…

Shot is still on Leo’s face who is smirking.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**  
SERVE!

Donnie punches Leo and the latter flies into his remaining brothers on the ground. Raph and Mikey call out in protest as Leo lands on top of them. Leo pushes up off his brothers, mad.

 **LEONARDO**  
What is your DEAL?

He yells, pointing with his skateboard, Donnie readies himself with his Bo staff, finally turning towards his brothers. With a yell, Donnie jumps down from the ledge and begins to fight Leo.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Donnie! Stop! What’s gotten into you?

Raph calls out as Donnie begins to activate his Bo Staff, Leo ducking from the attack. Mikey grabs his weapon and is trying to tie up his brother. Donnie jumps from out of the way and Mikey ties Raph instead, who trips and falls.

Mikey calls out as he frantically tries to untie Raph, who is developing a large bump on his forehead.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
Sorry, Raph! Give me a sec!  
The Bunny goes into the hole.

Raph bellows, growing frustrated at the youngest.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Mikey! You’re making it worse!

Mikey yells back at Raph.

 **MICHELANGELO  
**OH ME GOSH, I am trying my BEST!

Shot reverses so Mikey is in the foreground manically trying to untie Raph with Donnie in the background, readying himself to strike Mikey. Raph notices and calls out.

 **RAPHAEL**  
Mikey! LOOK OUT!

Just as Mikey turns around, face clenched, Leo parries the blow from Donnie’s Bo staff with his skateboard. The staff flies from Donnie’s hands. Leo slams the skateboard into the side of Donnie’s head.

 **LEONARDO**  
Hot SOUP!

Donnie flies into the wall with a yell, a crater forms around him. He crumples to the floor with a groan. The trio make their way towards Donnie, hesitant. Leo still has the skateboard ready for another attack.

 **DONATELLO**  
Ugh… what happened?

 **MICHELANGELO**  
What happened is that Leon knocked some SENSE into you, boy!  
Attacking your own brothers like that, disgrace.

Mikey yells standing behind Leo. Leo and Raph crouch down to eye level with Donnie. Leo holds the skateboard to Donnie’s neck.

 **LEONARDO**  
You have five seconds to explain yourself or I WILL start swinging again!  
Five

Leo threatens as Donnie rubs his temple.

 **DONATELLO**  
I am so lost! What did I do and why is my head killing me?

 **LEONARDO  
**Four

 **MICHELANGELO**  
Did you not hear? Leon knocked some sense into you!

Mikey yells into Donnie’s ear.

 **DONATELLO**  
But WHY would I attack you?  
I mean, aside from the obvious reasons to invoke violence against one’s siblings.

 **LEONARDO**  
Three

Donnie begins to grow nervous, sweat traveling down his temple.

 **DONATELLO  
**Honestly, Leo. I don’t remember anything.

 **LEONARDO**  
Two. ONE.  
Say your prayers, scoundrel.

Leo raises his board to hit Donnie again. Donnie begins speaking super-fast.

 **DONATELLO**  
HONEST! **  
** The last thing I remembered was turning on the radio to be serenated by Billy Carson’s angelic voice and next thing I knew I had a splitting headache!  
WAIT! That’s it! The radio!  
You have to believe me!

Donnie places his hands in front of his face. Quivering in fear. Arms still raised, Leo looks over at Raph, who nods at him. Lowering his skateboard. Donnie releases his breath, Leo flicks him in the forehead.

 **LEONARDO  
**So Bile Clarinet’s voice drove you crazy?

 **DONATELLO**  
No… it was someone else’s voice on the radio.

The four brothers look at one another.

** INT. DONATELLO’S LAB. NIGHT. **

The four brothers linger by the door of the lab, ear muffs and ear plugs evident in their ears as they carefully approach the old radio. Mikey and Leo hiding unnecessarily behind different gizmos. Raph and Donnie are in the shot, the radio in the middle on the table. The pair look at one another. Raph draws a line across his throat and Donnie turns off the radio. Raph inspects the radio closer. 

**RAPHAEL  
**123 Tunes? If we want to get to the bottom of this, I bet ya we have to visit their signal tower. Find the punk whose broadcasting.

Raph, palming his fist.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
But what if we hear the broadcasting?

 **LEONARDO  
**We’ll end up like Donnie, useless and annoying.

 **DONATELLO**  
I resent that statement, also, I have been developing new ear muffs to block Dad’s singing. We can use those!

 **RAPHAEL**  
Then it’s decided, Mad Dogz, move out!

He exclaims, pointing upwards. The brothers posing in typical superhero fashion.

 **MICHELANGELO  
**Ugh, I can smell Raph’s determination stink.


	2. Chapter 2

** INT. INSIDE THE TURTLE TANK. NIGHT **

Raph is driving the Turtle Tank, weaving high speed through the streets of New York.

 **DONATELLO**  
Alright brethren, the ear muffs should block out the music, but we won’t be able to hear each other.   
So we need to make the goal clear.   
We look around, search for abnormalities in the radio tower and regroup away from the music.

 **RAPHAEL  
** Ya, what Donnie said. Make sure to keep your ear muffs on no matter what!  
WOAH!

Raph called out, hitting the breaks, bringing the Turtle Tank to an abrupt halt, tires screeching. Mikey flying into the windshield.

 **LEONARDO  
** And that is why we wear seat belts.

Mikey’s voice is muffled, face pressed against the glass.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
What’s your deal, Raph?

 **RAPHAEL  
** That!

He points to the street, where people are standing around, looking up at the radio tower. Eyes coloured teal, saying.

 **CROWD**  
Only serve. Only serve.

 **LEONARDO**  
Guys, look!  
It’s Hypno! He’s hypnotizing everyone.   
But why?

He yells pointing up to the radio tower, where Hypno is yelling ‘Myzmeroo’ to the antenna, amplifying his voice, hypnotizing those around and listening to the radio.

 **RAPHAEL**  
We can ask him after we’ve stopped him.   
Muffs on. Let’s get him, boys!

Mikey, Raph and Donnie exit the Turtle Tank, climbing up the radio tower.

 **LEONARDO**  
But how are we supposed to fight him if we can’t hear anything, ugh, fine, leave the voice of reason behind.

Leo calls out as he too places his ear muffs on and climbs out of the tank.

** EXT. RADIO TOWER. NIGHT, **

The tower is a grey metal, with a control box right under the antenna and a circular ledge under the antenna. Hypno is looking at the crowd below, who are still chanting. Hypno begins monologue-ing. 

**HYPNO**  
Isn’t it marvelous? Blocking Billy Carson’s song from the interweb to force his millions of fans to listen to the radio station, only to find my alluring voice! [EVIL LAUGH] Now, I will enslave all of New York to do my bidding, the greatest hypnotizing act to be performed, EVER!

The Turtles portal to the top of the tower, weapons at the ready. Raph steps to the front of the group pointing at Hypno.

 **RAPHAEL  
** Your radio debut is over, Hypno!

Hypno turns around, angry. Asking.

 **HYPNO  
** Turtles? How are you not enslaved by my magical voice?

 **DONATELLO**  
AH HA!   
I’ve read your lips, you’re wondering why we aren’t affected by your horrendous voice, it’s because we are wearing ear muffs!

Donnie says proudly as he gloats. Leo and Mikey’s face drop, looking at their brothers.

Whispering, eyes locked onto Donnie and Raph in disbelief, Leo says. 

**LEONARDO**  
I know they didn’t just give away our position.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
WHAT?!

 **HYPNO  
** Enough of this!

Hypno begins to cast his rings, aiming them at the Turtles who yell and scatter away from the rings.

 **HYPNO (CON’T)**   
Either you become my slaves, or I will dispose of you!

The brothers begin to fight Hypno, failing at defending themselves.

 **LEONARDO**  
UGH! This is why we can’t fight without hearing!

Leo yells to no one in particular as he begins to lose his balance on the edge of the radio tower, ring spinning towards him. Mikey notices.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
LEO! NO!

Mikey yells as he jumps in front of the rings, defending his brother but a ring knocks his ear muffs off his head. Immediately Mikey hears Hypno’s chant.

 **HYPNO**  
Surrender to me,  
Forever you’ll be,  
My greatest assistants,   
Not failed experiments,  
To only serve Hypno,  
It’s not a bad trip, no?

 **MICHELANGELO  
** Only… serve.

He says, his eyes turning teal.

 **LEONARDO  
** MIKEY!

Leo calls out, trying to shake his brother out of it.

 **HYPNO**  
Well, would you look at that!  
Get him, my orange tangerine!

Hypno commands Mikey as he points at Leo. Mikey holds his weapon at the ready. Leo whispers.

 **LEONARDO  
** Oh, pizza rolls.

The shot shifts to Donnie and Raph who are back to back trying to stop the rings from attacking them. Leo runs past them, yelling. Raph looks at the fleeting form of Leo running, Donnie notices Mikey hypnotized, calling out.

 **DONATELLO  
** Raph, watch out!  
Oh, I forgot, ear muffs.

Mikey slams into Raph, causing the other to release a high pitch squeal. Mikey removes Raph’s ear muffs, who in turn becomes hypnotized. Raph and Mikey both face Donnie, weapons at the ready.

 **DONATELLO (CON’T)**   
Hmm, nope!

Donnie yells as he runs around the tower, ducking under Hypno as Raph and Mikey begin chasing him.

 **HYPNO  
** [LAUGHING MANICALLY]  
Ooo goodie, I’ve acquired the Red one! Now my minions, why not have a little fun?! Throw Blue and Purple off the radio tower!

Donnie continues running until he bumps into Leo, who slices a ring in half.

 **DONATELLO**  
We’ve lost Raph and Mikey!

Leo simply points at his ear muffs, clearly annoyed. Slicing another ring that was coming at Donnie’s back, he pulls on Donnie’s shell to pull him around the corner as Mikey and Raph appear, looking for the twins.

 **LEONARDO  
** Listen up, Donnie. I know you can read my lips. I’ll distract Mikey and Raph, while you try to rewire the control panel so Hypno can’t control them anymore! Nod if you understand!

Donnie quickly nods his head as Leo pushes him to the side, parrying Raphs punch.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)**   
GO!

Donnie disappears around the corner. Mikey and Raph loom ominously. Leo scoffing, holds his sword at the ready. 

**LEONARDO (CON’T)**   
You boys back already for round two?   
Haven’t you learned, I’m the King of the Ramp and this Tower!

Raph and Mikey begin to take up fighting positions, Leo curls one finger at the duo, indicating for them to bring it.

Scene cuts to Donnie holding firm onto his Bo staff, looking all around him. Eyes widen as he notices the control panel.

 **DONATELLO**  
If I can reverse the broadcast signal, we can free those mind controlled.

Saying to no one in particular as he begins to get to work on the control panel.

Leo ducks under Raph’s punch and upper cuts his jaw.

 **LEONARDO  
** My bad!

Side stepping Mikey’s whip, Leo kicks Mikey firmly in the chest. Sarcastic.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)**  
Totally accidental.

Leo looks up and notices Hypno sauntering up to Donnie, who has his back turned, working on the control panel.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)**  
DONNIE, BEHIND YOU!

Leo bellows, but to no avail, Donnie’s ear muffs firmly in place. Turning to see Raph and Mikey still recovering on the floor, he holds his sword like a javelin.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)**  
Please don’t miss, please don’t miss.

Leo chants to himself as he launches his sword with a grunt and it lands firmly to the left of the panel. Donnie lets out a surprised sound, seeing Hypno’s reflection in the sword turns around ready for a fight.

 **HYPNO**  
Give up now and your deaths will be swift!

 **DONATELLO**  
The only thing swift will be your defeat! FOR BILLY CARSON!

Donnie yells back at Hypno, rushing for a leaver. Hypno throws a ring inches from Donnie’s fingers, engaging him in a battle. Leo, eyes glued on his brother and Hypno, notices the leaver Donnie tried to pull. Looking back, Raph and Mikey are up and launching their own attack again.

 **LEONARDO**  
Oh.

Eye’s narrowing, a smirk present on his lips.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)**  
Come at me, Meatheads! Ya, I’m talking to you two, dumber and dumbest!

Raph growls and charges at Leo. Leo slides under Raph and looks to Mikey who is attempting to jump kick him.

 **LEONARDO (CON’T)  
** [CHUCKLING AND WHISPERING]  
They always fall for this.

Grabbing Mikey by the legs, swinging him full force like a bat at Raph, hitting him square in the chest. Raph is blasted backwards into an unsuspecting Hypno, who is launched from the ledge into the sky with a yell. Donnie rushes back to the panel, pulls the leaver and reserves the broadcast, freeing the minds of millions.

Mikey and Raph blink and shake their heads until the teal is gone from their eyes. Donnie sighing and slumping down the side of the tower, removing his own ear muffs.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
What happened? Where’s Hypno?

Donnie responds, out of breath.

 **DONATELLO  
** Leo used you as a bat to launch Raph into Hypno, for all we know, he’s probably in New Jersey by now.

 **RAPHAEL  
** Again!?

Disbelief on his face, staring at Donnie.

 **LEONARDO  
** Again.

Leo replies, smug.

 **MICHELANGELO**  
Mission accomplished!

Fist pumping into the air.

** INT. DONATELLO’S LAB. NIGHT. **

Coming from the old radio.

 **RADIO VOICE**  
And there you have it, folks! Billy Carson’s new album!  
We hope you enjoyed it just as much as we have!

Donnie is on the floor, crying hysterically.

 **DONATELLO  
** Thank you, Billy Carson, thank you.

Screen fades to black.

 **RADIO VOICE  
** Goodnight, folks!

** THE END **


End file.
